7 Pecados capitales
by kgs
Summary: Esto nace como respuesta al reto de los 7 pecados del grupo Fan fictions y algo mas.Lujuria, avaricia, gula, pereza, soberbia, envidia y furia. Los 7 pecados, porque todos pecamos alguna vez.7 oneshot que lo demuestran. ¿quieres descubrirlo? Hr,DM y RW
1. avaricia

¡Hola! Estas mini historias, son para responder a un reto publicado en el grupo "fanfiction y algo mas" de msn.

El reto en si consiste en hacer 7 historias cortas, one-shot, cada una de ellas referidas a uno de los 7 pecados capitales.

La primera es Avaricia, espero que os guste.

**Personaje: **Ron Weasley

**Disclamer; **El perosnaje y el fandom no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K y la idea general de los pecados pertenece al grupo antes mencionado.

**Nota:** Lo que esta escrito _aqui _ es dialogo.

Espero que os guste

* * *

**Avaricia**

Como brilla, cuanto oro, cuantas monedas...la de cosas que podría hacer con ellas, todo lo que podría comprarme y lo feliz que me harían esas cosas...

Podría estirar la mano y coger unos cuantos galeones, nadie se daría cuenta, Harry no se daría cuenta.

_ Ron _me dice una vocecita, sobre mi hombro a aparecido un mini yo con alas y una aureola sobre la cabeza,_ No puedes hacerlo _

_ Dejale tranquilo _comenta otro personaje mini yo sobre mi otro hombro, esta vez va vestido de rojo, tiene cuernos, una larga cola y un tridente _ Seguro que ni lo nota _

_ No le hagas caso _dice el angelito_ Es tu amigo _

_ Precisamente por eso, es tu amigo, no le importara _

_ Hazme caso Ronald, Harry no se merece que le robes _

_ Angelito _dijo el demonio ientras iba al otro hombro_ Haz como la niebla y esfúmate _tras eso un rayo salio de su tridente y el ángel desapareció_ Fíjate Ron, Harry tiene mucho dinero¿Crees que se dara cuenta? yo creo que no. Y además, el quiere que le cojas un poco. _

_ ¿De verdad? _

_ Claro _

_ No le hagas caso _dijo el ángel reapareciendo _ Eso podría destruir vuestra amistad para siempre _

_ Me estas cansando, alitas _dijo el demonio

_ Superalo _

_ Supera tu esto _dijo el demonio antes de hacerle la zancadilla y volver a desaparecerle _ Es un poco pesado. ¿Por donde íbamos? _

_ Por la parte en la que me dices que Harry quiere que le quite un poco de su oro dijo Ron sin quitarle el ojo de encima a las riquezas de la boveda _

_ Ahhh, si. Como te decía¿para que te a traído aquí si no? _

_ Para que le acompañe _

_ Si claro, o quizás para restregarte en cara su dinero _

_ Harry no haría eso _

_ Tienes razón; pero fíjate, convenientemente no te observa, se ha dado la vuelta y no te vigila _

_ ¿A que te refieres? _

_ El quiere que cojas un poco de su dinero y seas todo lo feliz que ese dinero pueda hacerte _

_ Tienes razón, se ha dado la vuelta a posta _

Así que con cuidado alargo la mano sobre una montaña de dinero que hay a mi lado y deslizo un montón de monedas sobre el bolsillo de mi abrigo, Harry no me observa, esta en el otro lado de su bóveda de Gringot recogiendo un paquete.

Mientras salimos, puedo sentir el peso del dinero en el bolsillo de mi túnica, como choca con mi pierna, el leve sonido que hace.

Durante nuestras compras imagino todo lo que podre comprarme con ese dinero y lo feliz que voy a ser con el.

* * *

¿Que tal? un poco raro ¿no?, espero vuestras opiniones en un review. Acepto de todo, desde felicitaciones por esta extraña historia, hasta tomatazos y/o cualquier otra futra u hortaliza.

hasta el proximo pecado, Gula...

kgs


	2. gula

_Hola!_ _aqui traigo el segundo capitulo, como vereis los capitulos de la saga no se caracterrizan por su longitud, mas bien lo contrario._

_Seguro que no os imaginabais a Draco cometiendo este pecado_

* * *

**Gula**

Esta bien lo reconozco, soy culpable, tengo una debilidad... ¿solo una? se preguntaran incluso me dirán que debilidades tiene todo el mundo; pero yo no soy todo el mundo, yo soy Draco Malfoy y debilidad no esta en mi vocabulario.

Si alguien tiene la culpa de mi debilidad ese es mi padre, ya desde pequeño me lo consentía; bastaba con decir que quería, para que me lo trajesen, no solo el mas caro; sino el mejor.

Solo de pensarlo se me hace la boca agua, helado... de...chocolate...mmm, mi preferido, si por mi fuera solo comería eso, para desayunar, comer y cenar, a todas horas, invierno y verano.

Mi casa lo sabe, el helado de chocolate es mio y no intentes quitarmelo, la ultima vez que Bulstrode lo intento la maldije a que le saliesen rábanos de las orejas, desde entonces han aprendido la lección, nadie toca el helado de un Malfoy, menos aun si es de chocolate.

Pansy hoy me ha estado dando una charla sobre los motivos por los que no debo pelear con Potter, frente a Granger; algo de que quiere conquistarla y yo le quito oportunidades. En fin, no se a que ha venido; pero de pronto mi mente desconecto y solo pude pensar una cosa, solo una cosa, helado de chocolate, Merlín la de cosas que haría yo si tuviese ahora un helado de chocolate frió y una cucharilla.

He hablado con Blaise y su respuesta ha sido lo mas idiota que he oído nunca.

_ - Una palabra Draco- dijo el con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Gula_

¿Gula? ridículo, los Malfoy no caemos en ese pecado mundano y banal

* * *

_¿Que tal? Espero vuestros comentarios al respecto de este capitulo._

_Lo cierto es que estoy esperimentando a la hora de escribir y me gustaria saber vuestra opinion, se acepta todo, desde aplausos hasta tomates y cartas amenazadoras_

_Proximo capitulo Furia ¿quien sera el proximo pecador? _


	3. furia

_Hola! feliz año nuevo, espero qeu el nuevo año sea mejor que este pasado._

_Aqui esta este nuevo capitulo que espero que os guste._**  
**

* * *

**Ira**

Un golpe, dos, tres... golpeo sin piedad esta extraña cosa muggle, un saco de boxeo digiste que era, poco me importa, servirá para descargar tu ira , resuena tu voz en mi cabeza; pues bien te gusta como me desahogo¿eh?

Otro golpe y otro y otro mas, llevo aquí horas y no planeo dejarlo, porque como lo deje te vas a enterar.

Como fuiste capaz, Hermi, yo te quería y tu te lanzas a los brazos de Harry, es mi mejor amigo, joder, casi mi hermano y tu le has elegido.

Otro golpe, me duelen las manos pero no me importa, ojala sufras, tu y ese noviecito tuyo, ya no significáis nada para mi, nada, ninguno de los dos.

La próxima vez que os vea, quizás no atienda a lealtades como la amistad, este fuego que me recorre por dentro reclama venganza que corra sangre...la vuestra

Ya no te amo, solo te odio y deseo verte destruida. Dicen que la ira es mala consejera, a mi me parece una consejera estupenda

* * *

_Que tal? Creo que le tengo un poco de mania al pobre Ron; que se le va a hacer¿Os gustado?_

_Espero que me mandeis vuestras opiniones y que os lo paseis muy bien en esta noche._

_Proximo capitulo **pereza **¿quien sera la proxima pecadora?  
_

_Feliz 2007 kgs  
_


	4. pereza

Hola!

Sé que hace mucho desde la ultima vez y que no tengo escusa; pero lo siento muchoooooooooooooo

* * *

**Pereza**

Hay están, torturándome, recordándome lo que tengo que hacer,dos metros para la semana que viene, uno y medio para el martes...Estoy tan cansada, es fin de semana y esa estúpida mesa no deja de recordarme mis obligaciones.

RING, RING, RING

Ahí esta de nuevo ese estúpido sonido, ese absurdo despertador que no deja de sonar, solo quiero dormir, es tan difícil de entender.

Saco la cabeza entre las sabanas y miro la ventana, la vista que se me devuelve es la lluvia cayendo incesantemente. Seguro que si salgo pasare frió, tendré que vestirme y ayudar a Ron y a Harry con sus deberes... puff solo de pensarlo me canso.

Decidido, que se apañen hoy sin mi, no pienso levantarme de la cama, solo voy a dormir y no hacer nada, despues de todo yo tambien puedo cogerme un dia libre


	5. soberbia

**Soberbia/vanidad.**

Aquí estoy con otra de mis muchas amantes, no recuerdo su nombre, tampoco me importa, lo único que se es que ha tenido el honor de haber sido elegida por mi, Draco Malfoy, para pasar el mejor momento de su vida.

La lleve a mi habitación preferida, esta repleta de espejos, me gusta observarme mientras la poseo una y otra vez, lo que el espejo me devuelve es la perfección en su máximo esplendor, mi cuerpo firme, mis ojos radiantes de poder, mi pelo rubio como el de los ángeles... Merlín, soy tan perfecto, es una pena que el cuerpo bajo mi, no llegue a ser tan bueno como deberia


	6. envidia

Hola!

Otra vez le toca a Ron ser el pecador, espero que os guste y me dejeis comentarios

* * *

**Envidia**

Otra vez lo ha vuelto a hacer, no lo entiende y nunca podrá entender como me siento.

Ahí esta de nuevo, él con su falsa modestia, intentando que la gente crea que no desea la atención que recibe, ja,ja,ja... no me hagas reír¿Quién no querría ser el centro de atención?, tener todas las miradas puestas en cada uno de tus movimientos, alabando cada una de tus hazañas por insignificantes que sean, besando el suelo que pisas, ser colmado de honores y pasar a la historia por algo de lo que ni siquiera te acuerdas.

Desearía estar en tu lugar, ser yo, Ron Weasley, el que reciba las atenciones, mientras tu, Harry Potter, solo fueses un segundón, un cero a la izquierda, una sombra, lejos de las miradas.

¿Envidia?... Es posible ¿y que?


	7. lujuria

Si alguno de mis compañeros de Hogwarts me viese, posiblemente no me reconocería.

Para ellos solo la sabelotodo de Granger, la sangre sucia, el ratón de biblioteca… pero aquí, durante el verano solo soy Hermione, una chica de 16 años llena de hormonas.

Todos piensan que soy una inocentona incapaz de hacer lo que estoy haciendo; pero sinceramente me da igual lo que ellos piensen sobre lo que hago en estos momentos. ¿Qué que hago?

Como lo diría, estoy haciendo lo mismo que he hecho noche tras noche desde que volví a mi casa a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Sexo.

Mi padres se fueron de viaje a una segunda luna de miel y tengo la casa para mi sola, después de todo yo soy muy responsable. Si supieran que noche tras noche traigo a desconocidos para poder follar hasta el amanecer, les daría algo y no volverían a volver a confiar en mi; pero me da igual.

Yo solo quiero sentir, sentir el otro cuerpo sobre el mió, las pieles sudorosas en contacto, su aliento en mi piel, sus manos recorriéndome, que me haga llegar a la cima del placer una y otra vez.

Es lujuria lo se; pero no me importa soy joven y pienso disfrutarlo


End file.
